Mion Takamine
Mion Takamine is one of the Protagonists of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream. A Prism Star at Pretty Top, former Prism Queen, and a member of MARs, alongside her friends Aira and Rizumu. Mion is regarded as a talented Prism Star and Model, but her parents constant business trips away left her to become dishonest with her feelings and she refused to work with others. But eventually Aira and Rizumu broke through her tough exterior. Bio Appearance Mion has a light complexion with big, dark blue eyes and short, slightly wavy blonde hair that reaches her lower-neck. Her bangs are mostly brushed to one side, with a slightly smaller, curled amount on the opposite to frame her face. She wears feminine, cool-style clothing composed of dark colors. In DMF, her hair has partially grown and appears slightly more stylized, and she often accessorizes it with a headband. Personality Mion is a stoic and poised professional. In the blink of an eye she change her personality to suit the moment or whoever she is with. In front of normal people, like Aira, Rizumu, Jun, and Wataru, she is very lax and cold. She also has a sharp tongue and can be manipulative, saying quite harsh things to just about anyone in order to cover up her true feelings. She tries to brush it off by acting like she doesn't care, and in some cases can even become angry. In front of the camera, she is a completely different person though, showing a cute and bubbly, flawless side that never messes up. But she isn't perfect, and it can become obvious when something is bothering her when she begins to falter- something that never happens otherwise. When she's capable of calming down and letting loose, she can be more in tune with Aira and Rizumu and enjoy herself. Plot Role Watching the Competition Mion makes a short appearance in the beginning when she watches Aira and Rizumu perform their very first Prism Show. Mion had been scheduled to perform that day but decided to ditch. She comes back to Pretty Top in quite a rude fashion, interfering in Aira's victory at the Tiara Cup. She made her own solo performance the moment Aira received her trophy, gaining the attention of all the fans. At first, Rizumu hated Mion's guts, as Mion strutted about stating that she was far above the two of them in skill. However, Rizumu could not fight back, as she knew this was true. Mion was given an assignment- form a duo with one of the other two girls and enter the Summer Queen Cup. Mion challenged Aira and Rizumu to impress her by going out on a girl's date, each separate. Whoever could impress her the most would become her partner. She chose Aira as the most fitting, due to her fashion skill and personality, but after seeing Rizumu cry in a fit of regret and Aira's spirits down, since she did not want to attend the tournament, Mion gave up her own position to Rizumu, letting the two enter together, since she also felt they made a better pair than either of them and her. Her Heart Begins to Melt Mion realized for the very first time her powerlessness when Serenon won against Aira and Rizumu at the Summer Queen Cup. She felt personally responsible for the loss, and for the first time, showed her true feelings and tears in front of Aira and Rizumu, and in front of anyone, for that matter. However, when she returns to Pretty Top, she still acts like her normal self. Aira and Rizumu decide to have a sleepover at Aira's house and invite Mion. Mion plays it strong, saying she has plans with high-class girls to have a sophisticated dinner. However, Mion soon realizes at the boring dinner how much she wanted to go to the sleepover. She swallows her pride and goes to Rizumu's with high-class macaroons, and joins the sleepover, much to Aira and Rizumu's joy. She even wears the stuffed animal pajamas for bed. As they fall asleep together, they talk about their crushes, and Mion reveals that she likes adult men, like Jun. Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future After Aira became Prism Queen, Rizumu and Mion, having no real plans for what to do next, accepted Aira's offer to restart MARs since they had completed their previous goals. They are still active as Prism Stars 3 years in the future. Even though she had given up her first love of Jun, she still has an admiration for him, even thinking that his "Prism Mask" disguise is cool. Mion took time out of her schedule to teach Prizmmy to become Prism Stars with vocal lessons and gives singing advice to the girls. She has moved on to even more stage work, playing the main character in her own live-action show, the magical girl TV program, "Magical Mion." She knew about Rizumu and Hibiki's marriage and supported them fully to announce it publicly. During the "Road to Symphonia", Mion participated in it as part of MARs, although she couldn't help but suspect something was wrong with Aira, especially after the latter made her and Rizumu promise to join the Symphonia Syndicate if they won. After Don Bombie revealed himself to be Asechi Kintaro, Mion had no choice but to keep her promise to Aira and sign a contract binding her to the Syndicate, thus severing her ties to Pretty Top. Things went from bad to worse afterwards; due to being forced to obey the terms of the contract without incurring Kintaro's wrath, Mion, along with her MARs teammates engaged in competitions with Serenon with K, Love Mix and Prizmmy, defeating the latter three in the process, all who were then forced to leave Pretty Top and join the Syndicate as well. Eventually, Puretty would break Pretty Top's losing streak, thus freeing all the Prism Stars from under Kintaro's control, including Mion herself. In a last-ditch attempt to salvage his pride, Kintaro revealed that the real reason why Kyoko won various Prism Cup tournaments in her youth, including the Prism Queen Cup where her main competitor, Sonata had her outfit sabotaged; all of it was due to his bribing of the judges. Initially skeptical, Mion and many of her recently freed fellow Prism Stars attempted to defend Kyoko from his accusations, only to be shocked upon discovering those claims were actually true. Relationships Aira Harune Mion could see that Aira had talent, but her lack of confidence and clumsiness was stopping her from fully unlocking it. She was brisk around her, but she was also shown to be kind and help her during their first real job together, and eventually she befriended her. Rizumu Amamiya Mion didn't have much opinion towards Rizumu at first and she loved to rile her up and trap her into things by angering her intentionally. This lessens as they become friends, although they are still shown to often disagree on things. Wataru Hatano Wataru is shown to blantantly like Mion and enjoys her company, and she playfully responds to him when she isn't giving him a cold reception. Over time her feelings lessen for Jun and they begin to shift towards Wataru. Jun Takigawa Mion strongly admires him and deep down has a crush on him. Initially he was the only person capable of breaching past her arrogance and made her think about her ideals and decisions, and she is the only one who can seemingly understand his odd poetry. Family Mion loves her parents deeply and enjoys their limited time together. Although she feels sad or lonely without them, she tries to remain strong for the sake of avoiding any problems it could cause them. Mion's Outfits Prism Show Outfits Red Rock Bare Top, Red Rock Skirt, Red Rock Boots MARs Outfits Prism Queen Cup Tournaments Pure Wedding Outfits Dear My Future Casual Attire (Aurora Dream) Casual Attire (Dear My Future): Summer Casual Attire (Dear My Future): Winter Image Songs Switch On My Heart Etymology Mion's name is written in hiragana, and not kanji, which means it does not have a solid meaning. However, it is most commonly guessed that her name is written with the meaning "Beautiful Sound" (JP: 美音). Her surname Takamine means "high mountain." Trivia *Mion was born on under the Skater Goddess Constellation, along with Aira and Rizumu. **Mion shares her birthday with Naru Ayase from Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. **She also shares her birthday with Yume Nijino from Aikatsu Stars! *Mion was not in the "Pretty Rhythm Miniskirt" video game upon release. She was a newly introduced character alongside Aira. *Mion is the only main character whose theme color and main performance outfit didn't match. While her theme color has always been purple, her main skating outfit in the first series is red and black. Gallery Main article: Mion Takamine/Image Gallery Category:MARs Category:Prism Stars Category:Pretty Top Category:Takamine Family Category:Aurora Dream Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Dear My Future Category:Prism Queen